


The Sound of Something

by Diana924



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 03, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quella era senza alcun dubbio una visita insperata.
Relationships: John Constantine/Klaus Mikaelson





	The Sound of Something

Quella era senza alcun dubbio una visita insperata.

Non se lo aspettava, aveva altri problemi per la testa ma vederlo gli aveva fatto sicuramente bene. Era da tanto che non lo vedeva, o almeno così ricordava perché da qualche tempo l’altro aveva cominciato a fare pasticci con il tempo non sapeva nemmeno più quando e dove lo avrebbe rivisto.

<< È la prima volta che ti offrono da bere? >> gli domandò Camille indicandogli un uomo che e gli sorrise con la mano.

<< Di solito offro io >> rispose prima che John Constantine lo raggiungesse.

<< Ti trovo bene, non sei invecchiato di un giorno >> lo saluto l’inglese, sarcastico come sempre, nel caso di un’altra persona lo avrebbe eviscerato con calma e metodo ma John era speciale, pazzo ma speciale.

<< Tu invece si, cosa ti porta in questa città del peccato? >> lo provocò prima di portarsi una mano alla tempia, non di nuovo.

<< Noia, lavoro, bourbon. Non ci vediamo dal 1970 >> fu la risposta, ricordava diversamente ma … oh John.

<< Lo sai vero che potrei ucciderti, mi stai procurando dei mal di testa ed erano mille anni che non mi sentivo così >> replicò lui prima che l’altro lo guardasse sornione.

<< Potresti, ma poi non ci divertiremo come piace a noi >> lo provocò, John in quello era bravo, doveva ammetterlo ma … poteva avere di meglio.

<< Posso avere di meglio, ora se non ti dispiace … >> replicò prima di fargli cenno di uscire, ancora due settimane alla sua prima mostra e aveva trovato un ottimo sistema per non pensarci troppo, per fortuna Costantine era arrivato.

***

Non era contraria ai film francesi, nient’affatto.

Solamente Freya Mikaelson avrebbe fatto a meno di doversi recare a una rassegna di film d’autore francesi con tanto di proiezione di un numero selezionato di film. Elijah però ci teneva e lo aveva accompagnato di buon grado, che poi suo fratello avesse intuito che dovevano andarsene quando si era addormentata durante la visione di Xavier Dolan … non poteva pretendere troppo.

<< Cosa … ma che ci fa questo a terra? >> domandò prima di prendere in mano un trench piuttosto logoro, nessuno dei suoi fratelli avrebbe mai indossato una cosa simile, era così … anonimo. Suo fratello alzò gli occhi al cielo con un’espressione di rassegnata consapevolezza che la sorprese.

<< John è in città, non so come ci abbia trovati ma a quanto sembra sarà nostro ospite >> si limitò a dire prima di portarsi una mano alla tempia e sospirare.

<< John? E chi è John ora? >> domandò lei prima che suo fratello si dirigesse verso la propria stanza.

<< Un amico di Niklaus, loro …sanno come passare il tempo insieme >> fu la risposta di Elijah che la lasciò senza parole.

Mezz’ora dopo, un bicchiere di camomilla e tre controllate alla sveglia Freya Mikaelson aveva perfettamente capito cosa intendesse Elijah. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che a suo fratello piacessero anche gli uomini ma dopo mille anni … nella vita si vogliono provare cose nuove pensò esasperata prima di ficcare la testa sotto il cuscino.

***

<< Mi eri mancato, devo ammetterlo >> dichiarò Klaus, solitamente non preferiva gli uomini, in mille anni aveva avuto appena sei relazioni con uomini ma … John sapeva come prenderlo, in ogni senso possibile.

<< Avevo bisogno di una pausa, non abituarti alla mia compagnia >> fu la risposta di John prima di accendersi una sigaretta.

<< Non l’ho mai fatto, fin dal nostro primo incontro nel 1030 sulle colline della Toscana >> rispose, sapeva che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quello.

<< Ti sbagli, il nostro primo incontro è stato dieci anni fa a Londra, se ricordi male potrebbe essere colpa mia, o stai invecchiando >> lo provocò John facendolo ridere. Gli rubò la sigaretta prima di spegnerla, quella faccenda dei viaggi nel tempo non gli era chiara ma finché non interferiva con la sua vita gli andava bene.

<< Se la smettessi di saltare avanti e indietro nel tempo te ne sarei immensamente grato, fosse solo per i mal di testa >> replicò ignorando volutamente le ultime parole dell’altro. Era sempre così: John arrivava, facevano sesso, parlavano, progettavano un colpo di stato o qualche rivoluzione e poi spariva per ricomparire dieci anni dopo o trecento prima, tenere conto del corretto svolgersi della loro tresca gli stava risultando troppo complicato e aveva questioni più urgenti.

<< Quello non è possibile inoltre se ora sono qui è perché per un po’ sarà difficile vedersi. E ho già detto troppo >> fu la risposta enigmatica dell’altro.

<< Potrei farti dire tutto, e allora potrei cambiare il tuo passato >> replicò prima che John lo guardasse esasperato.

<< Come ti ho già detto, o ti dirò, a Londra nel 1491, non si può giocare con la linea temporale senza conseguenze. Potresti salvare una persona cara ma chi ti dice che non fosse destinata a morire o che la sua morte non porterebbe a tutti voi un beneficio in futuro? Meglio lasciare tutto com’è, lo dico per esperienza personale >> fu la risposta, doveva essere qualcosa di grosso ma non avrebbe indagato, John Costantine non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla sua vita personale ed era intenzionato a ricambiare il favore.

<< Astra Logue? Accetta di non essere riuscito a salvarla e vai oltre >> rispose tagliente prima che John lo baciasse. Ricambiò il bacio, per quella notte non voleva troppi pensieri.

<< Non parlare di cose che non conosci, piuttosto, tra le streghe stanno circolando voci strane, ne sai qualcosa? >> gli domandò John quando si separarono.

<< Io non so niente, forse … >> rispose prima di portare la mano sotto le coperte strappandogli un gemito, sarebbe stata una notte impegnativa quella. Gli dispiaceva per Freya perché Elijah sapeva come comportarsi quando John decideva di apparire ma … ora aveva altro a cui pensare.

***

Elijah non gli disse nulla, si limitò a salutare cortesemente John prima di lasciare la stanza.

<< Avete di nuovo litigato? No, non dirmi nulla perché non mi interessa >> fu ciò che disse John, spiegare tutto sarebbe stato oltremodo complicato. Lui non indagava sull’altro e l’altro non indagava su di lui, per questo la compagnia di John Costantine gli riusciva estremamente gradevole.

<< Come hai già detto sono affari miei, piuttosto, Freya ti presento Johnny boy, Johnny boy, ti presento Freya >> rispose prima di servirsi una tazza di caffè, prima o poi doveva tornare a Mosca, c’era un certo dipinto lì che avrebbe potuto utilizzare per la mostra.

<< Onorato. Per caso è con tuo fratello? Non mi chiedo dove sia Rebekah perché temo di saperlo, devo dire però che in fatto di donne avete buon gusto >> la salutò Costantine strappandogli una risata mentre Freya arrosiva.

<< No, io …non è come pensate e … >> cominciò sua sorella prima che lui la interrompesse. << Errore mio, pensavo di ripartire in serata ma forse potrei restare un giorno o due >> dichiarò facendolo ridere, oh John.

<< Puoi fermarti quanto vuoi, ma scordati che ti offra la cena >> replicò Klaus, John non era una buona forchetta ma per quanto riguardava il bere …meglio che Elijah chiudesse a chiave la cantina, per quanto volesse bene a John il borgogna era per le grandi occasioni.

<< Sai che non ne ho bisogno, dobbiamo parlare di alcune questioni in sospeso e …il ritratto che mi hai regalato nel 1929 devo inviarlo via corriere o con un piccione viaggiatore? >> lo provocò John, si ricordava di quel quadro. Parigi, poco prima che la Borsa crollasse, le gonne si allungassero e Salvador Dalì si lanciasse in quella follia cinematografica, quando tutte le sere andava ad applaudire Josephine Baker e il suo casco di banane … ah Josephine. Doveva lasciare una rosa sulla tomba di Josephine la prossima volta che si recava in Francia.

<< Liberissimo di portarlo anche a mano >> replicò lui facendo ridere anche Freya che si allontanò con discrezione.

<< Vedrò cosa posso fare >> fu la risposta dell’altro.

Sarebbero stati due giorni molto divertenti.

***

Freya si era lamentata del rumore, e non aveva tutti i torti.

Elijah invece si era limitato a lasciare un vassoio con la colazione davanti alla porta per poi ignorarli. Avrebbe dovuto scrivere a Rebekah ma non ne aveva poi tanta voglia, personalmente era convinto che la sua idea fosse pura follia ma finché la teneva lontano dai guai … .

<< Quando ti rivedrò? >> gli domandò mentre si rivestiva, non era certo tipo da correre dietro alle proprie conquiste, casomai era il contrario, ma con John non si sapeva mai.

<< Tra una settima, un mese, duecento anni nel tuo passato, cinque nel mio futuro …la tua famiglia è uno dei pochi punti fissi nel tempo >> fu la risposta, John gli aveva spiegato quella teoria della fisica nel 1973, altrimenti … sapeva lui cosa avrebbe cambiato, c’era così tanto da cambiare.

<< Vayas con dios allora >> rispose lui prima che l’altro lo salutasse con un bacio sulla bocca, c’era qualcosa di stranamente intimo in quel contatto, quasi più intimo del sesso e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

Poteva sopravvivere senza John, specie perché aveva la sua mostra a cui pensare in quel momento, poi avrebbe ragionato meglio su tutto.


End file.
